Christmas is Coming: Must Be Santa
by qunnyv19
Summary: Natal telah tiba, Santa datang saat tengah malam sesuai dengan harapannya. — Potter family.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
 **Characters:** Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, James S. P., Albus S. P., Lily L. P.  
 **Warnings:** Oneshot. Christmas is coming! (H-5) c:

Enjoy!

.

.oOo.

.:. Christmas is Coming: Must Be Santa .:.  
© qunnyv19

.oOo.

.

"Pokoknya aku ingin melihat Santa!" Seruan tersebut terdengar dan merambat pada dinding rumah di Godric's Hollow. Lily Luna Potter terduduk di tengah ruang tamu, merajuk dengan kedua pipi digembungkan dan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada. Tak ada yang mendengarkan.

Harry hilir-mudik antara kamarnya, ruang tamu, lalu kamarnya lagi untuk menyortir data-data yang diberikan oleh Kementrian Sihir. Ginny memasak di dapur, olahan yang dibuat dengan bumbu kasih sayang, magi, dan cita rasa yang khas menguar hingga tercium di ruang tengah. James berada di kamarnya, sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu entah apa—kemungkinan besar hal-hal aneh untuk ia bawa ke Hogwarts setelah liburan selesai—sementara Albus mengerjakan tugas esai dua lembar perkamen yang diberikan oleh Profesor McGonagall, sebagai tugas pertamanya dari Hogwarts karena dia baru saja menginjakkan kaki di sekolah sihir tersebut selama enam bulan.

"Aku—" Bibirnya semakin tertekuk, tak ada yang memperhatikannya sama sekali. Lily beranjak dan menghampiri Albus, yang jaraknya paling dekat dengannya, dan menarik-narik ujung lengan baju hijau tua milik Albus Potter. "Al, Al. Kau pernah dengar cerita soal Santa yang dikerjai oleh Muggle?"

"Tidak," jawab Al, tidak repot-repot untuk mendongakkan kepala agar bisa melihat wajah Lily, "Minggir, Lil, aku sedang sibuk."

Lily mendengus dan meninggalkan Al, kemudian pergi ke dapur, di mana ibunya sedang sibuk memasak beraneka ragam masakan untuk malam ini. Malam Natal.

"Mum! Apakah aku bisa melihat Santa hari ini? Tahun lalu aku juga tidak melihat Santa."

"Itu karena dia sedang sibuk di tempat lain, Lil," sahut Ginny kalem, tetap fokus pada makanan-makanannya. "Nah, kenapa kau tidak jadi anak baik yang duduk di ruang tengah, sementara Mum menyiapkan hidangan untuk kalian semua?"

Lily mengentakkan kakinya pergi dari sana, kemudian menghindari semua orang dengan berdiri di sudut ruangan, di mana pohon Natal diletakkan.

Pohon Natal tersebut disihir agar sesuai dengan tempat di mana ia diletakkan, sehingga terlihat sangat pas dan natural. Harry dan Ginny sepakat untuk menaruh sedikit sentuhan salju di beberapa sisi, dan di atasnya terdapat hiasan bintang berwarna emas mengilap yang sedikit melayang.

Beberapa menit kemudian Ginny memanggil mereka semua untuk makan malam. Harry dan Ginny dengan saksama mendengarkan cerita James tentang ia dan Fred yang berkelana di sekitar lorong-lorong Hogwarts—("Pasti ada jalan pintas untuk ke tempat yang lain, 'kan, Dad?")—dan diberi teguran oleh Ginny, sementara Albus, yang masuk Slytherin, menceritakan pengalamannya yang bercekcok dengan Scorpius Malfoy di hari pertama mereka masuk sekolah.

Lily tak berbicara apa-apa, menyendok makanannya tanpa nafsu.

"Ah." Harry menepuk kedua tangannya sekali, cukup keras, dan atensinya beralih pada Lily. "Kurasa kau ingin cerita tentang Santa, Lil?"

Lily mendongak, menatap wajah ayahnya dengan kedua mata berbinar. Kemudian, masih dengan mulut penuh—("Lily, telan dulu makananmu," suara Al sampai di pendengarannya, tapi ia tak melaksanakannya)—dengan semangat yang berapi-api ia mendongengkan apa yang ia ketahui dari buku berwarna dan bergerak yang diberikan oleh Harry dan Ginny saat ulangtahunnya yang ke sembilan.

Setelah makan malam, mereka mendengarkan lagu-lagu Natal yang dinyanyikan oleh Celestina Warbeck di radio. Kemudian mereka tidak beranjak dari ruang tengah sampai jam besar di ruangan tersebut berbunyi, menandakan pukul dua belas malam telah datang dan Natal telah tiba, mereka berlima saling berpelukan dan mengucapkan "Merry Christmas!", semuanya sepakat untuk membuka hadiah yang berada di bawah pohon Natal besok pagi.

Lily pergi ke kamarnya dan langsung terlelap, begitu pula Albus dan James yang pergi ke kamar mereka berdua (mereka tidur di kamar yang sama). Ginny dan Harry pergi ke kamar juga, namun tidak untuk tidur. Harry mengambil kostum berwarna merah menyala, tebal, dan janggut putih ikal untuk ditempelkan di wajahnya. Ginny sibuk menyihir bantal-bantal untuk berada di tubuh Harry agar pria itu terlihat gempal.

Ginny menahan tawa. Harry mengerling ke arahnya. "Ayolah, jangan tertawa."

Harry tak menggubris dan mereka membawa kado-kado Natal yang telah dipersiapkan (ukuran kecil, ceritanya dari Santa) dan mereka pun mengayun daun pintu kamar James dan Al. Ginny, mengintip dari luar, menggunakan tongkat sihir untuk me'nyentil' pipi kedua anak mereka. James menggeliat sedikit, melirik ke arah Santa dan menggumam antara nyata dan tak nyata; Al langsung terbangun, ingin melihat lebih jelas, namun Ginny sudah menyihir mereka untuk kembali tertidur. Kedua hadiah berada di bawah bantal masing-masing.

Saat pergi ke kamar Lily, Ginny kembali menggunakan mantra yang sama, sang Santa jadi-jadian meletakkan hadiah di bawah bantal Lily ketika Lily mengerjap tak percaya, kemudian ia kembali terlelap.

Esok paginya, Lily berteriak dari ruang tengah. "Aku melihat Santa tadi malam! Santanya sudah tidak sibuk lagi!"

.

.

.

"God put Santa Claus on earth to remind us that Christmas is 'sposed to be a happy time."  
— **Bil Keane** , _Jeffy's Lookin' at Me_

.

.

.

 **fin.**

.


End file.
